The present invention relates to a dispensing carton for containing and dispensing a coil of steel strapping, and in particular to a method and apparatus for loading the coil of strapping into the container.
Steel strapping of the type which is used for hose clamps, for mounting traffic signs on line poles, for fastening fence to posts and the like, is typically provided in a package comprising a coil of the strapping disposed in a dispensing carton. The strapping is commonly dispensed from the outer end of the coil through a dispensing slot disposed at one corner of the carton. Thus, as the strapping is dispensed, it is necessary that the entire coil thereof be rotated within the carton. This necessitates the use of both hands, one to withdraw the strapping from the carton and the other to hold the carton stationary while the coil is rotated therein. In loading this prior art type of dispensing carton, the coil is typically prewound and then the completed coil is inserted into the carton. This necessitates handling of the coil of steel strapping, which must be done very carefully to avoid accidental unwinding of the coil.